Windstorm
Lore '''is a new student at Xavier's and usually keeps to herself, hiding out in the stables with the horses a lot. She calls her mutation a "deformity" and keeps her wings hidden most of the time, unless she's either alone or flying. Background * Born on May 23. ::* Second of five children. ::* Mother: Jasmine Acker Sayer, English teacher at Northwest High School ::* Father: Clancy Sayer, lawyer ::* Parents have anti-mutant views. ::* Grows up in Aurora, Texas near maternal grandparents. ::::* Visits her mother's parents at least once every month. * Started riding lessons at age 5. ::* Goes on her first camping trip. (April 30-May 2) ::* Mother's favorite uncle killed by mutant terrorists a few months later. ::* Started thinking mutants were naturally bad. ::* First sits in her grandfather's lap while he's cleaning one of his guns. (September 8, age 5) * Parents buy her a horse to share with her siblings at age 8. ::* Enters first jumping competition (May 3) ::::* Places 4th ::* Mother quits job. (October) ::* Taken out of public school for fear of mutants. * Youngest sibling born, 10 years old ::* Starts doing barrel racing. ::* Gets the part of a shepherd in the church Christmas program. ::::* Falls in love with acting. ::* Discovers a talent for singing. ::* First helps her grandfather clean one of his guns. (June 5, age 10) ::::* Starts helping her grandfather clean his guns when she visits. * Starts singing lessons just before 11th birthday. ::* Develops two small, itchy spots on her shoulder blades. (August) ::::* Itchy spots show up as small red acne-like bumps that slowly start to grow. * Goes hunting for the first time with her dad and older brother (December 17-21, age 11) ::* Brother shoots deer, she does not. * Itchy spots stop itching, but red bumps keep growing into red bruises. (age 12) ::* Tells her mom who takes her to the doctor, but nothing shows up on tests. (April) ::* Bones start aching from losing mass. (June) ::::* Starts taking calcium supplements. Does nothing to fix what is causing the bone loss. ::::* Hospitalized for three weeks for tests and treatment. No cause is discovered. ::* Wings first break through in the night. (November 12) ::::* Not recognizable as wings at first. Appear to be small, bony spurs. ::::* Does not tell anyone because she's sick of going to the doctor. ::* Goes hunting with her dad and older brother. (November 19-22, age 12) ::::* Shoots and kills her first deer. ::::*Hunting becomes a yearly tradition. * Wings continue to grow. (age 13) ::* First feathers noticed. (February 13) ::* Realizes that she's a mutant and starts rebelling to drive her family away. * Wings become recognizable. (age 14) ::* Refuses to wear sleeveless/backless shirts. ::* Wings too small to be functional. ::* Starts wearing a light weight jacket year round. ::* Gets angry at her older brother when he picks on her. Windstorm damages the roof of the family's barn. (July 28) ::::* Thinks it's a coincidence. ::* Has her heart broken when her first boyfriend dumps her. Windstorm knocks out power to her neighborhood. (September 15) ::::* Thinks it might be her fault. * Wings get large enough that it becomes difficult to hide them. (age 15) ::* Starts wearing a duster year round. ::* Parents attend anti-mutant protests in Fort Worth and Dallas. (May 17) ::::* Gets scared that her parents will find out about her "deformity". ::::* F0 tornado damages a bridge near her house. (May 19) * Runs away. (May 30) ::* Discovers that, when she gets hot, that she can usually find a cooling breeze. Particularly when she's sleeping. ::* Starts trying to learn how to control the wind consciously. ::::* Nearly knocks herself over with a wind she manages to call up. (October 5) ::::* Stops trying to learn how to call up the wind. (October 7) ::* Starts drinking to stay warm in the winter. (November 29) * Hitchhikes to Oklahoma City to meet another mutant teenager she met in a chatroom. (April) ::* Starts smoking when she can get cigarettes. ::* Hides out in the other teenager's house and his friends' houses through the summer. ::::* Wings grow too large to be hidden. ::* Flies for the first time. (August) ::* Discovered by her new friends' parents and leaves rather than being returned home. (September 10) ::::* Accidentally causes a windstorm that almost knocks her out of the air. ::* Starts stealing to survive. ::::* Practices flying, working to increase her stamina. * Hears about a charity helping homeless mutants in New York City. (January) ::* Vows that she's not going to rely on charity to survive. ::* Gets arrested for shoplifting and sent to Juvie. (January 26) ::::* Tormented by the other kids and some of the guards for being a mutant. * Decides that she's going to go to New York and try to get in touch with the charity she'd heard of. (February) ::* Parents found and notified of her whereabouts. ::::* Flies away from Juvie before they can pick her up. ::* Sees a "Have You Seen This Child" poster of herself and panics, causing another F0 tornado outside Branson, MO, as she leaves. (April 7) * Arrives in New York (August 9) ::* Finds a secluded place in Central Park where she can sleep while she gets the lay of the land. (August 10) Personality '''Insecure - Lorelei has real issues with self confidence. This makes her insecure in her own skills and abilities. She has an intense need for approval and praise that she tries to suppress, though usually unsuccessfully. Hero Worship - Lorelei admires those that seem to have their lives together, particularly those heroes (and villains) that appear to have mastery of their powers. Naive - Even though she's been on her own for the past two years, Lorelei is still very trusting and can be tricked fairly easily. She likes to think the best of people until it's proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that they aren't trustworthy. Even then, she's just as likely to give them another chance if requested. Self Loathing - Having been raised in a very staunch anti-mutant household, Lorelei grew up believing that mutants are less than human. Since she's so obviously a mutant, herself, she believes that she's something less than human. She doesn't take care of herself for the simple reason that she doesn't think she deserves it, even when she does have access to as much food as she could want and the means to tend to her self. Proud - Lorelei has a hard time asking for help. She believes that she should be able to stand on her own two feet and support herself, even though she doesn't have anywhere to live other than in the branches of a large tree, a hollow under a tree, or a park bench. She wants to earn what she gets, not just be given it. Even Tempered (Well... Mostly) - Lorelei has learned to keep calm so that her powers don't get out of hand. She's learned to sing to calm herself when she's starting to either get angry or scared and it usually works to keep her feeling, at least mostly, mellow. When she does lose her temper, get really scared, or find herself feeling extremely sad, it's very intense and everyone around her usually knows about it. Logs *2012-01-18 - House Call - Nicoletta and Scott visit Lore at Pete's place. *2012-06-03- Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Last Stand of Xavier's Institute - Making a stand to try and protect the school and their lives, the remaining Xavier's Institute students and teachers face off with the Brotherhood of Mutants. *2012-11-26 - Live for a Tomorrow - Fantomex gathers up Lorelei to try and get her to care about her lungs, and to be proud of her wings. *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-12-01 - Social Warfare 101 - Jean-Phillipe starts the special classes for Lorelei, which provide more then what meets the eye at first. And what are ethics anyway? *2012-12-20 - Social Warfare 201 - Dressing the Part - Jean-Phillipe takes the girls that are part of his Social Warfare class out shopping, and makes a point to drag a suffering Alex with him. *2013-01-07 - The Eggman Cometh: Desperation - Alex meets with Laura and Lorelei to bring them into the loop about Kensington, and to also ask their help in finding her. *2013-01-22 - The Last Straw: No Common Sense - Jake sneaks onto Xavier's Institute's property to see Kenzie, and things don't go as he plans at all. *2013-02-01 - Splitting at the Seams: Cry For Me - Lore cries for her teacher, and ends up with more questions than answers with his resurrection. *2013-02-24 - Social Warfare 301 - Dining Dates - Jean-Phillipe takes Lorelei out to diner as part of her social warfare training. He may have resigned from Xavier's, but he hasn't resigned from Lorelei's life. *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. *2013-09-01 - And You Were There, And You Were There... - Beast is dying, and all hope appears lost, well, except for the crazy Hope who is just crazy. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! *2013-09-26 - Them Bones - Lorelei and M'gann meet a man named Malcolm who claims to have dug up Lorelei's grave. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken Category:Marvel Retired